Corralled: Living With Shepherds
by Sakuchi-san
Summary: Due to the shoddy shape of their old barracks Chrom and the Shepherds have decided to get a new and improved barracks, that requires everyone have their own roommates. And a CHORE WHEEL. Will Chrom ever survive rooming with his nephew, Owain? And will Frederick every get anyone to follow the chore wheel or will he have to do everything himself? Oh, and someone steals Gaius' candy!
1. Getting Roommates

_**My SWORD HAND aches to write a goofy, random Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfic. And I shall not deny it!**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Okay, it was time to get a new barracks. The old one was practically falling around the Shepherds' ears. Chrom and Vaike have punched too many holes in the wall, the kitchen was forever a mess despite Frederick's cleaning sprees, and Henry has summoned up something that liked to hide in dark corners.

Fortunately, due to Fredericks's money miser ways, the Shepherds were able to finally move into a bigger and better barracks than before, which required more maintenance. But first things first: roommates.

Chrom had a pretty simple way of picking roommates. "We'll all pick names out of this bucket. Whoever you get that's who you'll stay with. NO takebacks," said Chrom as he dropped the bucket on the common table.

"That's a marvelous idea, milord. Let chance pick the roommates while we go set up our room," Frederick agreed heartily, already mentally preparing Chrom's bed sheets.

"Actually, you're drawing too, Frederick."

"Yes, yes-huh? Wait, why?"

Chrom rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, it's only fair. Everyone else has to do it." _Not to mention that you're kinda a handful to stay with…_ he thought.

"Have I done something to displease you, milord?"

"No, it's just-"

"Do you not enjoy my company? Is it my tendency to watch you sleep that bothers you?"

_YES! _"Ahhhh…no, it's, umm…"

"ALRIGHT! Gregor will do his drawing to cease whiny chatter. It's grating on his ears," Gregor plunges his hand into the bucket and takes out a crumpled name. "Hmm, Gregor has chosen scaredy rabbit boy."

Just by the description everyone knew he meant Yarne, who didn't look the slightest bit happy to be rooming with someone as big as Gregor.

"Can't I just sleep in the carrot patch outside?" He asked, sizing up Gregor. "It's really no big deal-_HEY!_!"

Gregor had picked up Yarne and slung him over his shoulder. "Don't worry, Gregor will be training you to be like brave, buff man with minimal pain involved."

As Gregor carried his new roommate away Maribelle strode up to the bucket and selected her name (girls had a different bucket from guys).

"Ugh! Honestly, do I have to put up with Hex Girl over there?" she complained when she showed Chrom her name. Lucky her: she got Tharja.

Across the table Tharja chuckled darkly. "If it's any consolation I find you equally disgusting."

Before Maribelle could retaliate Chrom interrupted," Okay, you two try to get along as best you can and not destroy each other completely, that's a command." He looked pointedly at Tharja.

"Fine, fine. I'll hex my side of the room, if she inches over her face will break out in hives, _hideous hives_."

While those two grimly marched to their fate Ricken was allowed to choose his roommate. "Oh! I got Henry. That's…cool. Maybe."

"Whoa, seriously? Neat. Know what that means, right?" asked Henry as he clamped his arm around Ricken's shoulders.

"Not really."

"It means you get to meet my pet crow! His name's Crawsley. He'll be excited to meet you surely. Just don't look directly at him…"

Nowi ran past Ricken and Henry as she went to draw her roommate. "I hope I get Lissa or Sumia, someone I can have fun with," she said as she dug vigorously through the girl's bucket. But when she glanced at the name she moaned. "Aww, I got Miriel, she's no fun at all!"

Miriel pushed her glasses up and sniffed. "Despite your attitude towards me I am ecstatic to have you. Hopefully our time together will help me acquire some information about your dragon form."

"That doesn't sound fun either," Nowi huffed as she and Miriel went up to their room and Chrom poised himself to draw a name.

_Don't worry. None could be as bad as Frederick. _Except one. And Chrom's luck of chance had drawn him. _Gods…_

"My new roommate is Owain."

"WHOOO! I get to room with _Uncle CHROM!_" Owain shouted as he bounded up the stairs.

Chrom sighed heavily and followed stiffly up the stairs, leaving the others to choose their fate. He had to mentally prepare himself for the insanity to come.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Since this is completely in the moment I would put the other characters' and their roommates in the story later, like Frederick and a bunch of others. (That includes future kids.) I just want to get as many wacky pairings as possible in weird situations, that's the storyline.**_


	2. Ricken & Henry: Dust Bunny from Hell

_**Let's see how Ricken and Henry get along. I'm sure Crawsley won't hurt Ricken...much...**_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Spending the night with Henry was something Ricken seriously had to get used to.

First off, whatever Henry had as a pet it was not a bird. It was a monster with wings. And indeed Ricken could not look directly at, not only because it pecks, but because it had two red slits on each side of its beak for eyes which made it hard for direct eye contact.

Second (and the most annoying) Henry was an insomniac. He was always up in his purple and black skull pajamas casting some type of spell or playing with Crawsley. Since Ricken was a light sleeper he often stayed up with Henry, not that he wanted to.

"Haha! Go fish Ricken," Henry said as he threw down a bunch of cards.

"This is not how you play Go Fish," Ricken replied as he drew some tarot cards off the top of the stack. "Plus, are you sure we should be using your magic tarot cards to play? What if we summon something by accident?"

Henry laughed loudly and threw a cracker to Crawsley sitting on his perch. "That's the fun part! You never know what'll come out. Makes for good magic practice." Crawsley cawed in agreement and settled on Henry's shoulder.

Ricken immediately averted his eyes and stared at the light blue fringe of his PJs. He didn't want to get pecked like he did earlier that day. All he wanted to do was meet Henry's supposed pet "bird" and got a sharp peck on the side of his cheek. So much for being friendly.

But while Ricken was facing the ground he accidentally summoned something from the stack of Henry's dark tarot cards. There was a flash of black smoke and then something blurry ran under Ricken's bed and disappeared.

"_OH MY GOSH! _What was that thing!?" Ricken yelped as he hopped up on his bed. He stood in the center of it turning around and around.

"Woohoo! You summoned a Dust Bunny. That's kinda cool actually. I hope it comes out tonight," Henry said as he pulled his feet onto his bed.

"That doesn't sound so bad. A Dust Bunny. Maybe it's not bloodthirsty."

"Oh, it's bloodthirsty alright. Even worse than Crawsley here. It usually eats dust, but it also has a penchant for going for your toes. I had an uncle once who lost seven of his toes to one of them and then-"

"O-o-okay, I don't want to know anymore." Ricken was swaddled completely in his blanket with his hands over his toes. He had the feeling he wasn't going to sleep any tonight. And neither was the demonic Dust Bunny under his bed until it had his toes.

Henry cocked his head to the side as he studied Ricken. Then he tiptoed over to his bed and sat next to him. "I'll stay with you tonight since you're _so scared_ if a little _bunny_."

Ricken honestly thought Henry was more dangerous than the Dust Bunny and was about to say so when he heard skittering under his bed.

"That sounds like a WONDERFUL idea! The more the merrier," he said shakily as he cowered behind Henry.

"Awesome! Hey, do you want me to bait it with my toes-"

"NO! Just go to sleep, alright? We could get rid of it later."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Isn't Henry sweet in a twisted sort of way? They'll get rid of the Dust Bunny eventually in another chapter. But for now on to the next pair: Stahl and Gaius! (I love them so much!)**_


	3. Stahl & Gaius: Candy Thievery

_**Oh, Stahl. So adorably hungry that it's going to get you into trouble. **_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rooming with Stahl was nothing special, just an average guy with average looks. The only thing Gaius couldn't get into was that _the dastard was ALWAYS HUNGRY!_

"Yo, Gaius! By any chance you have something for me to snack on? Training's run me through," Stahl said, patting his stomach and stretching out on his bed next to Gaius. His stomach rumbled in agreement.

Gaius sighed from between his toothpick and raised an eyebrow. "I've already told you that I don't share. I'm a thief, I take. That's it. Especially these fuzzy socks."

"Hey! Those are mine! Cordelia knitted those for me and I thought I lost them in the laundry."

Gaius wriggled his toes and chuckled. "You snooze, you loose, mop head. They sure are comfortable."

"That's why I liked them…," pouted Stahl. "At least pass me some candy, then we'll be- ah…what's with the look, buddy?"

At the mention of candy Gaius' eyes lit with a blazing fire, something akin to demonic possession. His teeth were so firmly clamped together that his toothpick had been chomped in half. He was something other than human…

"Don't you _ever _ask me for candy. _EVER! _You shall die a terrible death at the sticky hands of Gaius!" By this time Gaius was looming over Stahl, who was stuck in a corner, nodding vigorously.

At once the flare left his eyes and Gaius' usual cocky grin came back. "Great! Now that we're clear I'm gonna head out for a sweets run."

Stahl began breathing again as soon as Gaius left the room. _Man, oh man. He's a true candy connoisseur, I'll tell you that. _Rumbling from his stomach, loud rumbling. _But I AM starving._

"Whelp, time to put the old sniffer tracker to work then," he said to himself as he pulled out of the corner. He gave his nose a hearty honk with a handkerchief and flared his nostrils. Besides his extraordinary hunger was his extraordinary sense of smell for all things edible.

_And by Naga am I hungry, _he thought as he sniffed around Gaius' side of the room. "I'm sure hew as being melodramatic anyways. He wouldn't mind if I took one from his- JACKPOT!" Stahl's nose had steered him true, right to Gaius' underwear drawer and a stash of candy.

"Ah…a unique hiding spot for sweets by all means." He picked up a air of boxers with gummy bears on them and tossed them aside. Underneath them was an array of chocolates, gummies, lollipops, mini cakes, sticky buns, etc. "I-I'll only e-eat one, okay?" Though his eyes said a different thing.

_An hour later…_

"Whew! The old candy vendors aren't as old as they let on, but I swiped a fair amo- Oi! The _HELL!_"

Gaius had just come back from taking candy from an old person (no babies, just the elderly) and caught Stahl red handed…or sticky handed fits better.

"Hey Gaius, old pal, didn't expect you to be back so soon." Stahl murmured as he tried to hide his chocolate stained hands. Not only were his hands stained, but also his t-shirt and pants along with a colorful assortment of candy wrappers. Chocolate and sugar hid his sheepish smile. The only thing left of the previous stash was a lone, orange gummy bear.

"Y-y-y-you, you, you DASTARD. I-I-I-" Gaius' face had taken a turn for the worse. His left eye twitched rapidly and his mouth was twisted in a permanent scowl. He hands were clenched in fists so tight that he was tearing his gloves. He only loosened them to unsheathe his Silver Sword and point it directly at Stahl's face.

"Whoa!" yelled Stahl. "Let's not get crazy."

"Oh, I'm fixing to get crazy!"

"I only ate some-"

"You ate it _ALL!_"

"I saved you a gummy bear!"

"That doesn't mean jack and you know it!"

"But you have more!"

"I SHALL END YOUR LIFE WITH SUGAR UPON THY GRAVE, THIEF!"

Gaius had his blade poised to take off Stahl's head and no one was going to stop him. Stahl saw this and said only one thing:

"But you took my fuzzy socks…"

"RRRRRRAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

"GYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_**Please don't kill him Gaius. He couldn't help himself. The girls should be doing better than the guys, right? Right? Let's look at at Maribelle and Tharja!**_


End file.
